


Sunrise

by aerxihe



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, a horrible fic in general, also horrible grammar ahead, im sorry, unrequited hanaruby, very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerxihe/pseuds/aerxihe
Summary: Hanamaru felt to Ruby like a sunrise, but there couldn't be a sunrise without a sunset, right?





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> i am very very VERY sorry for daring to write AND publish this  
> im a fluff lover but i also have to vent somehow right

Hanamaru has been the first one to talk - she approached Ruby gently, like she was trying not to scare her. This girl reminded her of a sunrise, with all the sunshine starting to show. Obviously, she couldn't word it - her language was to childish, even at the beginning of high school. But she could feel it. Her light brown hair looked so soft, and her eyes gave this appearance of calmness. And she just looked very cute.  
"H-hello... I'm Hanamaru Kunikida,z-zura... and you?" with all this stuttering she seemed pretty shy, but Ruby very admired her bravery. Herself, she was so scared she couldn't even say her own name. All she was able to do was shaking, putting a very frightened gaze on her future friend.  
"D-did I say something wrong, zura? I'm very sorry!" - she started walking away in shame.  
"R-Ruby Kurosawa! Nice to meet you!" the girl with pink hair shouted, like she was trying to make Hanamaru stay with her. She looked like she's about to cry.  
"It's okay, it's okay. I will protect you, er... Can i call you Ruby-chan?" the brown-haired girl asked.  
"Yes!" she answered smiling, however she still was shaking a bit. But deep at heart, she knew that Hanamaru wasn't lying.

Not many things have happened since their first day of high school. Hanamaru has been spending most of her time after school in the library, and Ruby often accompanied her. Since none of them was very talkative, they just sat together in silence. Ruby enjoyed that - no matter how much she looked at the brunette, it still was as refreshing, and she still felt as gentle as a sunrise. She thought it was very calming, considering how much can she cry through a day. Though she was kinda worried about how much excitement this girl was causing in her heart. After all, it was just a not-very-personal friendship.  
Since library hasn't been very popular with young students, most of the time they were alone. But this time, someone opened the door.  
"ZURAMARU-CHAAAN" the visitor yelled, resulting in Ruby hiding behind a bookshelf almost immediately. Hanamaru was a lot less scared - not because she was the braver one from the duo, she's just met that person before.  
"What do you want, Yoshiko?" she asked calmly, closing the book she was reading. Her eyes were sparkling, and Ruby, who was observing everything from her temporary hide, couldn't miss that.  
"It's Yohane! Besided that, I wanted to check what are the books about witchcraft that this school posseses" the person said, and the pink-haired girl finally recognized who that was. It was Hanamaru's childhood friend - the one who literally fell from a tree at their first day of school, and to whom her crush was bringing homework. She didn't really ask why the blue-haired goth girl couldn't just go to school by herself, though. She probably was just sick, everybody has been once in their life.  
"I'm sorry, zura. Unfortunately, there can't be such things in a school library, zura" Hanamaru answered, sounding as if she disappointed someone very important to her.  
"It's fine, my Little Devil. By the way, do you have time tommorow? I found some dresses you might like" Yoshiko said, making her voice a little less... fallen-angelic.  
"I always have some time for my girlfriend!" Hanamaru smiled.  
It was still 5PM when this happened, but Ruby felt like her precious sunrise changed into a sunset. Fallen Angels prefer night over day, right?


End file.
